An ontology is a representation of knowledge by a set of concepts and relationships between the concepts, where the knowledge is included within software-based applications. When each application has its own ontology, semantic interoperability between the applications is not immediate because any request expressed in the context of one ontology must be translated before being processed in the context of the other ontology. To provide the aforementioned interoperability in known systems, the structure (i.e., concepts and relationships between the concepts) of the ontologies are mapped and requests and answers to the requests are translated using the ontology mapping. Mismatches between ontologies may be based on the ontologies using languages that differ in syntax, constructs or semantics of their primitive. To avoid language-level mismatches between ontologies, each ontology may use the same language, such as Resource Description Framework (RDF). RDF is based on statements in the form of subject-predicate-object expressions, which are called triples or triplets. Other mismatches can arise when the ontologies are created using different methods and techniques. In such cases, the same concept can have different names in different ontologies, the same name can be used for different concepts in different ontologies, the different conceptualization approaches can lead to different representations (e.g., classes vs. properties and classes vs. sub-classes).